1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hooking devices, and, more particularly, to a hooking device with a torsion spring.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of electronic technology, electronic devices are connectable to predetermined auxiliary devices to allow communication between the devices. Besides electronically connection between the electronic devices and the auxiliary devices, extra mechanical connection should be provided for ensuring proper electronic connection and strengthening the connection.
A conventional hooking device that provides mechanical connection includes a hook, a spring, and a shaft. The hook and the spring are assembled, and then finally the shaft is inserted into a though hole defined in the hook to accomplish the whole assembly. However, the spring may easily fly off during the assembly procedure, and the shaft is prone to escape from the though hole when using the hooking device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a hooking device resolving the above problem in the industry.